


Disadvantages

by Vulpeculia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Infinity War, College age Tony Stark, Flashback, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sad James Rhodey Rhodes, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpeculia/pseuds/Vulpeculia
Summary: While Tony is lost in space, Rhodey continues to have a specific nightmare that begins with a happy memory, but soon brings out his biggest fear
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Disadvantages

When heading through the MIT dorms, there was a specific room that people tended to gravitate towards, that was talked about between the other students, in which there always seems to be some kind of discussion between the young genius and future soldier. Which wasn’t surprising in the least. One followed the rules to the extent possible while the other reached its furthest extent of breaking them to see how angry they could make their professors. Pretty fucking angry was the answer, and yet, everyone got to see Tony tutoring Rhodes for Calculus and Rhodes showing Tony how to scramble an egg because the brat barely knew how to turn the stove on. It was in that very room in which things began to change, which meant that it was not in the least bit surprising that James Rhodes frequently dreamt about this room. 

“I don’t know why you want to be a soldier so badly, there doesn’t seem to be many advantages to it” Rhodes tried to hide his smile as he continued to look down at his papers. Two minutes, that’s how long Tony lasted without bringing the air force into conversation again and while he understood that Tony was afraid and unsure, “but there sure is a shit ton of disadvantages” Rhodes looked over at his boyfriend who tried his very best to seem nonchalant and careless. Tony was laying on the floor, his arms crossed with his feet up on the bed, his expression was carefully neutral, but there was a small furrow in between his eyebrows. As much as Tony tried to claim that he was good at lying, he was absolute crap when it came to trying to hide his emotions. There was worry, loss, and confusion in his expression. He kept squeezing the blue blanket hanging from his bed and when Rhodes looked in his direction, he would let it go and extend his hands trying to not show that his cause for worry was summed up in that sentence.

Rhodes rolled his eyes trying to convey that he couldn’t tell that Tony was hanging on to his every word, hoping, praying to a god that he didn’t believe in that Rhodes would change his mind about the Air Force and decide to not go, but he kept squeezing the comforter, forcing himself to letting go and squeezed it again when he wasn’t focusing. “Are you sure this isn’t just you trying to get me to stay?” he teased as he stood up from his bed and sat down next to Tony on the floor, he heard Tony scoff, but no comment. “Tony” he whispered as he reached for Tony’s hands, he squeezed them, but Tony still wouldn’t look up. “Hey, I’m going to be okay, time passes by really quickly and we’ll talk as often as I can”

Rhodes remembers this moment. He remembers that Tony had looked up with tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. He remembers holding Tony’s face and placing a soft kiss on his lips before poking him on his side and dragging him to take him out for a milkshake.

This Tony didn’t look up. Instead he continued to look down frowning. “I need you, and you’re leaving me alone” he says softly, and Rhodes could feel himself losing ground, he didn’t know how to react because it seemed that reality was catching up with him and his mind was trying to make him aware of things that he just wanted to ignore, he wanted to cancel them out. “You always leave me alone when I need you” Tony continued and Rhodes opened and closed his mouth not knowing how to respond, he tried to reach for Tony again, but his hand passed right through him. “Tony?” he whispered as he reached for his again, desperation clogging up his throat and his mind. He saw Tony tilt his head “Don’t pretend to care now James” horror struck Rhodes as he saw a hole carve itself out in Tony’s chest, a perfect circle. Missing his arc reactor. Now there was just blood flowing freely from the gaping wound. “Be honest James” he stood up and James did nothing, but look up at him, this had to be a nightmare, there was no way this was happening, and yet, Tony’s skin was turning an ashy white, his breaths were getting shallow and the scarlet blood was just...staining everything. “You want to know what I found out?” asked Tony as he bent down and place his lips close to James’ ear, he could feel his warm breath in his neck, and instead of feeling a warm feeling on his chest. He felt nauseous. Tony took a breath in, James feeling a small tendril of cool air before he released the words that made him want to empty the contents of his stomach and feel despair crash onto his shoulders. “It’s better now that I’m dead”


End file.
